Harry Potter and the Dreaming soul
by PriestoftheRing
Summary: People don't believe dreams are real because they often forget them as they wake up. The truth is that dreams are very real, made from images and memories. In 1987, an old soul in a young wizard begins to Dream. AU Reincarnation Fic. Mahad!Harry Will have descriptive magical theory.
1. Dreams and Beginnings

**Disclaimer:Do Not Own Either Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Dreams and Beginnings.**

___The Ring was leading him somewhere. He knew not where, only that the answers he sought were at the destination._

___At the foot of the Theban mountains, he found the ruins of a village. Feeling that a great evil had been done here, the priest-magician began calling upon his Ka. Pharaoh Aknamkanon had entrusted him with this duty, his conviction would not let him fail, he would find the truth hidden here._

___The Heka chants grew in intensity as the spirits of the dead started to rise from the earth. The golden ring hanging from the priest-magician's neck, adorned with the Eye of Wadjet, began to glow as the events of Kul Elna's destruction played out before him._

* * *

_(Monday, December 14, 1987)__  
____(4 Privet Drive, 5:23 AM)_

Harry Potter woke with a start._ Another one of those dreams, _He thought as the last vestiges of sleep left him. Checking the time, the dark haired child quickly turned on his tiny light and grabbed one of the old notebooks he kept hidden in his cupboard.

The notebooks were mostly unused before he had nicked them from his cousin when the dreams started five months before. The pig-in-a-wig would never know his "freak cousin" was using them; he didn't bother to pay attention to his old school stuff.

The dreams only happened once or twice a week, and were never in the right order, but he took great care to record them. The boy knew these dreams were different. They were not normal dreams.

Normal dreams didn't cause his scar to fade or carve an image on the small rectangular slab that appeared on his seventh birthday. Normal dreams didn't feel so real, didn't leave him with an empty longing for something impossible; feeling as though he lived out his dreams even after he awoke told him that these were special. These dreams that told stories of sand and pharaohs, monsters and magic.

These dreams told the life of Mahad, Friend of the Pharaoh, High Priest of the Millennium Ring and master of both Heka and Shadow magic. They left a powerful kind of ache inside him, half joy, and half terrible sadness._ Sometimes, I think I would prefer the nightmares, _Harry thought bitterly, as he always did when he compared his own family to the one in his dreams.

He would never let his relatives see these journals, hear about his dreams, or find the palm sized stone tablet. In their eyes it would be another sign of his "abnormality" as his uncle called it. It made him despise the Dursleys even more.

Checking the time as he finished writing about the ruined village, he hid the book and turned off the light in case his aunt decided he needed to help with the bacon again.

In keeping these dream journals, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, had unknowingly begun to study magical practices long forgotten by modern wizards.

* * *

_( Wednesday, July 24, 1991)__  
____(4 Privet Drive, 10:23 PM)_

Getting the Dursleys to rationalize anything he didn't want them to notice as not their problem had been the focus of his magical study for nearly two years. Using it to avoid the disaster that was Dudley's birthday yesterday was a major step forward in his studies. Keeping the letter hidden from them all day had been less exhausting, but a better exercise in controlling Heka. He turned the letter over in his hands; feeling the energy in the parchment as it tingled under his fingertips.

**Mr. H. Potter,**

**The Cupboard Under the Stairs,**

**4 Privet Drive,**

**Little Whinging,**

**Surrey.**

Now he sat on his camp-bed comparing the energy in the parchment to his notes on both his and Mahad's magic.

Shadow magic was instantly written off as a possibility. It was also different enough from the Heka practiced in Egypt to rule it out as well, though the similarities made it seem bizarre. The energy felt similar enough to Ka- the Vital Spark of the soul- that Harry was certain they were related; however, the energy was so faint that he couldn't tell how. He didn't even feel the spell until the letter was in his hand as his own Ka nearly smothered it.

His attempts to "read" the spell had nearly shattered the magic because it was less dense than his own. It wasn't weak, not exactly, just weird.

It was almost as if the spell was powered by Ka, but at the same time by something completely different.

Harry froze at the implications of that._ Magic that isn't powered by Ka, _Harry realized with awe, ___how would that even be possible? I mean, it has been four thousand years since Mahad learned magic, but powering a spell without using Ka goes against everything Mahad knew. And he knew so much about magic that he started teaching it._

Excited at the possibilities of new magic, but still carefully observing the spell, Harry broke the seal and began reading the first page;

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

_Dear Harry J. Potter_,

_I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. As you have no way to contact the school, a member of the faculty will help collect your school supplies on the morning of the Twenty-Sixth._

_Yours sincerely,__  
__Albus Dumbledore__  
__Headmaster._

A school for magic was writing to him.

No wait, the Headmaster for a school for magic was writing to him.

His elation at the new form of magic cooled as he continued reading the letter. The second page actually was a list of required items and texts- which included cauldron and pointed hat; but a magician he had never met knew his True Name.

True Names, given at birth, express the very nature of a soul; knowing this True Name granted magicians the power to control or break control over people and to connect with other people's souls. Without any knowledge of how this new magic worked with the soul, Harry began worrying what the headmaster of this school knowing his name meant; and therefore, almost missed the spells activation as it flew off to the north.

___The magic knew when I finished the second page. Was it informing the headmaster that I read the letter? Do headmasters normally write the acceptance letters to new students?_

Harry shook his head to stop the flood of questions. The only way to get answers was to wait for his teacher to arrive on Friday.

Having decided long ago to leave this place at the first opportunity; Harry started to pack his schoolbag with a spare change of clothes and the few possessions he truly valued, which were his journals and the small slab of stone with an old angry wizard carved in the front. Those he would never leave behind.

He was finally leaving this Gods Forsaken house. Just one more day with these people and he wouldn't have to return here again.

Thursday passed far too slowly for the young wizard's liking. Hiding his excitement made him cranky and short tempered. Nearly snapping at the Dursleys resulted in Harry still being locked in the cupboard Friday morning when a loud banging shook the house; causing Vernon to roar angrily as he went to answer the door.

Opening the door, Vernon's yelling died off and Harry heard a loud voice ask for him, so he began calling to whoever was here to pick him up. Heavy footsteps approached, and then the cupboard door was simply gone and Harry was on the floor. Nobody spoke as he got to his feet; and began to stare at his teacher, who was angrily pointing his umbrella at Vernon.

Nothing in his or Mahad's experience prepared Harry for meeting a human over eleven feet tall. Spirit beasts certainly got that tall, but not humans.

Keeping his umbrella pointed at Vernon, the giant turned to the young man and spoke. "Hello Harry. Las' time I saw yeh, you was only a baby. Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but ye've got yer mum's eyes."

* * *

Harry was certain that he would always remember the row that Hagrid's arrival at the Dursleys home had caused.

First he ripped the cupboard door off, then he gave Dudley a pigs tail before finally turning a rifle into a pretzel with his bare hands. When they revealed all the lies they told Harry, Hagrid became really pissed off. Hearing the giant tell them that they didn't deserve Harry caused a warmth to spread through Harry. Somebody actually caring about his well being only ever happened in his dreams before.

Telling them he hoped never to see them again, Harry followed Hagrid to his motorcycle and then it was too loud during the trip to ask any questions about Hogwarts or his parents.

While the Leaky Cauldron was somewhat disappointing, Diagon Alley was beyond his expectations. All thoughts of the Dursleys fled when that wall opened. He could feel the magic flowing through the air as everybody went about their business. So much magic was flying about that Harry barely needed to extend his magical senses to feel it.

_This place is Brilliant, _Harry concluded as he absentmindedly noticed a bushy haired girl literally drag her parents into a bookstore with a shield-like sign._ I can finally start truly training my magic here__._

So, after getting money from his Gringotts Vault, Harry started back through the Alley when he suddenly felt a vague pulling sensation on his Ka. It terrified Harry because Mahad had felt this once before, when he had been Chosen as High Priest of the Millennium Ring. Darting towards the feeling, Harry found himself outside a shop declaring it had been in business since 382 BC. He jumped when Hagrid appeared beside him.

Seeing that the young wizard wanted to get his wand before everything else, Hagrid mumbled something about "Getting yeh a room a' the Cauldron fer now" and left Harry in Ollivander's care. And now he found himself between two growing piles of wands; the first pile had wands that felt lifeless to Harry, while the second set all reacted very violently in his hands.

"Try this one, Holly, Eleven inches, Phoenix Tail feather; Go ahead." Ollivander rambled as he handed Harry yet another wand. His hand felt like it was on fire as soon as he grasped it. That one went to the second pile.

"No, no, not that one. But reacted to phoenix feather again, so maybe…" and with that, the old wandmaker disappeared to the back of the store and returned with a simple black box.

The wand jumped to Harry's outstretched hand as soon as box was opened. It fit his hand so perfectly that it seemed to have been made just for him. Flicking his wrist, he turned back to Ollivander and declared, "This is the one, this is my wand."

"How very interesting," Ollivander mused as the wand released waving gold streams of light that quickly dissolved into harmless sparks. "The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter."

"Twelve inches, Ebony, with a very… peculiar core," Ollivander informed Harry, bringing the young wizard's attention from his wand back to its maker.

"A very strange phoenix gave me the feather for this one. As large as of a dragon, made of pure gold and surrounded by flames that were brighter than the sun. It flapped its wings, but once, and a single feather fell to my hand. No one noticed the disturbance in my shop-and the feather, it would not accept any wandwood but this one," he trailed off, staring at Harry intently for several moments before finishing, "I completed this wand on July Thirty-First, 1980."

"Yes... we must expect great things from you indeed; Mr. Potter. That will be nine Galleons."

Harry handed over the coins quickly, thinking furiously as he left the shop._ Completed on the day he was born, a golden phoenix-dragon, flames brighter than the sun. What was the answer?_ He was certain that it had to do with his Mahad dreams, the description had too many similarities to a spirit beast to be anything else. He just couldn't remember what beast fit that description.

"Oy Harry, o'er here," Harry snapped out of his daze and looked up to see Hagrid moving through the crowd with an owl perched on his arm; "Know yer birthdays not fer a few days, but here ya go."

"She's beautiful." Harry replied, finding it hard to control his emotions as he took the perch and snowy white owl from the half-giant.

"Let's get ya settled a' the Cauldron an' we can talk 'bout yer mum and dad." Hagrid responded while drawing Harry into a one-armed hug.

From that day on, Harry Potter would consider Hagrid one of his truest friends.

* * *

(Saturday, July 27, 1991)  
(Hogwarts Castle, 10:45 AM)

Several very special trinkets lay silently on the desk. No dizzying movements, no smoke generated, nothing; they were completely still. They had begun failing these past few years and Dumbledore did everything he could to bolster the wards they monitored, but yesterday they had failed completely.

Harry had turned his back on the Dursleys; and in the process, destroyed the wards that had kept him safe for these last ten years.

He knew that Petunia's jealousy of Lily would be hard for her overcome; however, he had believed that she would grow to love her nephew simply because they were family. Unfortunately, Petunia's jealousy had run deeper than he had suspected and now Harry was vulnerable.

Fortunately for both the headmaster and Harry, a new option had already presented itself.

Six months ago, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement began reorganizing their files and found some surprising information.

Sirius Black was never given a trial. While criminals were often imprisoned without trial if they were caught breaking the law, the old families, the ones that could trace their history to the times before Hogwarts, always ensured that they would be given a trial to prevent themselves from being similarly imprisoned.

Since the old families held twenty-seven of the fifty Wizengamot seats, they had never moved more quickly to order a trial under Veritaserum and broadcast over the Wizarding Wireless Network.

The outcome was quite unexpected; however, with Peter Pettigrew being stripped of his posthumous Order of Merlin and Sirius Black released to St. Mungo's for treatment for prolonged Dementor exposure. Most wizards now believed that Pettigrew blowing himself up while framing Black was a fitting punishment.

Right now, it left the old man with the perfect way to continue to protect Harry- and keep Sirius from doing anything too stupid for his own good.

Standing from his desk, Dumbledore stepped up to the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of the silvery floo powder, he threw it into the flames before calling out clearly "Black Manor, Ashford district, Kent."

It was like an odd muggle saying he heard once, "Killing two birds with one spell."

* * *

**CHAPTER END**

AN:Just a couple changes, spelling corrections and the card.

Let me just say a few things right now:

1. Harry will be the only student learning Shadow Magic at Hogwarts. That's not to say others won't have spirit beasts, just that only Harry will be able to summon and control them.

2. It makes no sense for a "Noble and Most Ancient" pure-blood supremacist family to live in a purely muggle area. In my mind, that's just where the Head of House put Sirius' parents. He did believe in pure-blood supremacy, but Walburga was an annoying woman who wouldn't shut up (not to mention coo-coo for coco-puffs). Putting her in the house surrounded by muggles was his revenge for having to listen to her voice.

3. As you may have noticed, I have changed around the YGO magic a little. This is to make the two systems fit smoothly together while staying as true as I can to the sources, more on that next chapter.

**Next Chapter:**Egyptian vs. Wizarding magic, a Train ride, and the Sorting feast.


	2. Magic and Mysterious Teachers

**Read the note at the end**

**Disclaimer: Still do not own either series**

**Magic and Mysterious Teachers**

_Mahad's eyes hardened, "Then in place of hatred, I have my Devotion to the Pharaoh! My faith in Him cannot die!"_

_His declaration made, the priest turned to face the Pharaoh's Vizier before continuing, "This all happened because of my failure, Lord Siamon. The Pharaoh forgave me. Swallowing his sadness and anger at the insult done to his father, he let me live."_

_Forcing himself to stop his furious trembling, Mahad bowed deeply to the second most powerful individual in Egypt. "I will stake my life to carry out my duty. I must go now to the Valley of the Kings." Walking away, his determination was visible in his steps._

_Ba-Khu-Ra would die in the Tomb of Aknamkanon, the very tomb he desecrated._

* * *

_(August, 1991)_  
_(The Leaky Cauldron, 2:25 PM)_

Hagrid's revelations about his family and Voldemort, his own theories about his wand, the new turn of his dreams, and his simple wonder at this hidden world had left Harry unsettled for a few days.

The most disconcerting thing, in Harry's opinion, was that an entire society of magic-users in Britain knew his name. Not simply his first name, but his full and True Name. This bothered him for two reasons.

The more important was due to his knowledge of True Name magic. While not Mahad's main area of study, he knew enough to give Harry nightmares. It wasn't the ability to outright control others that scared the Boy-Who-Lived, those spells were obvious and would give him a chance to break the control. It was the subtle Name spells, the ones that manipulate emotions, that terrified him because they were nearly unnoticeable.

The other reason for his discomfort was more of an annoyance than anything threatening. He had to plan to do everything in the early mornings in order to avoid being mobbed in the Alley when Hagrid wasn't there. People just kept coming; wanting to shake his hand, bow to him, thank him for defeating You-Know-Who, and generally being annoying. If it wasn't for Hagrid, the young magician would never been able to get through the crowds that formed around him.

Speaking of Hagrid, his second visit on Harry's birthday marked the first birthday celebration of Harry's life that he could remember outside of the Dreams. Though not as grand as those festivities, this small celebration was more important to the young man.

After the small celebration of stories and cake, they went to buy the rest of his school supplies; with Hagrid steering him away from the more advanced tomes they saw in the windows. When they were finished, not only did Harry have all his school supplies, but also a wand care kit, including holster, some Hagrid recommended reading material that mostly revolved around dangerous beasts with large teeth and claws, and two new pairs of trousers and shirts from the non-magical side of London.

After reading the first few chapters of his books, Harry started focusing more on certain books than others. Some of the beasts in those books would have frightened the young wizard if he had not faced and controlled scarier monsters in the Dreams. Mahad was just brilliant like that, and Hagrid seemed delighted that Harry had taken his suggestions seriously.

It was Magical Theory that quickly became Harry's most read text. Adalbert Waffling explained the basics of wizarding magic so clearly that it was easy for him to understand and compare to the Egyptian magic that Mahad Learned.

Egyptian magic focused heavily on drawing power from the soul and using it to achieve a certain purpose. Long ago, the Egyptians identified five parts of the soul: Ka- the vital spark which sustains life, Ba-everything that makes an individual unique- the personality, Ren- the true name that expresses the nature of the soul, Shuet- the shadow that could not exist without the person nor could a person exist without the shadow, and Ib- the metaphysical heart from which all emotion, thought, will and intention originates.

Heka, literally meaning activating the Ka, used the wielder's own Ka to alter the world in arcane ways. Through Heka, a magician would gain protection, healing, transformation and the ability to project force at will. Every Heka required the use of Ka. If the magician used up all their Ka at once, they would die. While Ka could be regained through healthy eating and rest, there was always the chance that it could be used up before being replenished.

It was the same for Shadow and Name Magic. A magician could give physical form to either their Shuet or spirit tablets, like the one in Harry's pocket, by infusing them with Ka to give birth to a powerful spirit beast; or manipulate True Names by implanting their Ka on the targets Ren, using it to alter the Ib. The spells still required Ka. All forms of Egyptian Magic had a price and were treated with great respect.

Wizard magic drew power from a mystical genetic trait that allows witches and wizards to perform extraordinary feats. For a wizard to properly perform magic, they simply need to train in the correct disciplines; as untrained magic will manifest itself in moments of strong apprehension, fear or anger.

The largest difference however, was that there was no fear of a wizard running out of magic. At most, wizards could overexert themselves by attempting to cast spells beyond their ability and be alright in a few days. Without that cost, magic was ironically more mundane in the wizarding world than the respected and feared power of Egypt.

_Magic is passed down from parent to child genetically_, Harry recited. _It is crafted into spells with proper wand movement, incantation and intent to alter the world. How does this 'magic gene' create the energy used in spells?_

He wished, not for the first time, that the shopkeepers would allow him to buy the more advanced texts. The introductory books just didn't have the information Harry was looking for.

So, without a source of higher level knowledge, the young magician started using the basic information to practice spell-casting; hoping that he could use the experience to add to his own magical knowledge. Gently taking his wand out of its box, Harry began to practice changing small objects into quills and back while trying to "follow backwards" from the finished spell to the source of magical energy.

For an entire month, Harry continued to practice the quill and reversal spells, and started practicing a colour alteration spell; focusing on trying to find out how the 'magic gene' created the energy without much luck. He could feel the energy as it left his hand, but could not determine its origin. He still felt his intent as a part of the spell, however the majority of the spell was made from the not Ka energy that was in his letter.

Despite having learned more spells in one month than in the last two years, Harry learned less about the magic behind the spells than in the same amount of time studying Heka.

"You can't simply perform magic with no source of power. Magic doesn't just work like that," the youth ranted to his empty room. "Egyptians drew power from their own Ka, the magi from the far east called on nature spirits, and the bloody thief king was given power by a hundred angry spirits. So where is the source of a wizard's magic?"

So lost in his thoughts trying to determine how wizarding magic worked, Harry didn't notice Hedwig fly in until she started nipping at his ear to get his attention. "Hedwig!" Her presence quickly calming the frustrated young wizard, Hedwig stuck out her leg for Harry to take Hagrid's letter, hooting softly as the magician stroked her feathers.

Deciding to return to his studies later, he placed Hedwig on her perch with owl treats and water. Taking the letter, Harry cleared the old Daily Prophets off the room's desk before he began to read.

Hagrid had finally remembered to put the directions to get through the King's Cross barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters; in between his rambling about various monsters, of course.

_Seriously,_ Harry thought bemusedly as he finished reading the letter, _Hagrid must be barmy if he wants to raise a dragon._

* * *

AN: I have to admit that I got in over my head with this. I need help with this. From the train forward the scenes in my head just don't seem to want to come out as more than a basic was just too ambitious for my first story.

PM me if you wish to help get this off the starting block.

also, for those who have already read ch 1, I have made basic improvements and added an element that was important to the story, but i forgot to write in


End file.
